Trapped
by TrisanaLove
Summary: How far does a person have to go to prove to a narcissistic sociopath that they truly love them despite anything they could do to them? WARNING heavy lemon contant AzienxOCxUlquiorra
1. Chapter 1

The door slams open, bouncing off the wall as Aizen barrels into the room seeming to be fuming.

"What's wrong," I ask uncertain as to what he will do. Whenever he's angry like this it never means good news for me. He abuses me more and pushes me further than I can take despite all my time here being used as his personal sex toy.

"Get down," he growls, shoving me on my back as he pins me by my throat. Gasping for air as I try to say something or protest just a little he yanks my white dress off of me by ripping it in half, but my voice was unable to form even as he roughly inserted himself into my dry womanhood. A silent scream erupts from my closed off air way.

"You'll enjoy it soon," he growls at me while he starts pounding rapidly into me, forcing my body to start secreting to protect itself from this man before me and to hopefully make it enjoyable despite the screams of my womanhood protesting to its abuse. True to his words none the less, the feel of him pumping himself in and out of me at an incomprehensible speed I begin to enjoy myself. Aizen loosens up on my throat to hear my gasping, labored breathing. He must be feeling a bit better or more assured that I wasn't going to fight him on his onslaught.

Forcibly he flips me over so that I'm sprawled out on my stomach. Yanking my hips up while digging his fingers into the gap between my pelvis bone he reinserts himself into my dripping pussy.

"Aizen," I scream out with what little breath I have. All my senses are overwhelmed with the feeling of being rammed into over and over again as Aizen fills me with his large cock and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Scream for me," Aizen shouts thrusting even harder into me. My breath hitches before I release a scream. Unable to take anymore of this onslaught I flip Aizen onto his back and pin him there, more of him allowing me to pin him but I'd rather not acknowledge that fact.

"We're going to take this slower until you can contain yourself." I slowly start to lower my dripping pussy onto the tip of his member gagging his expression, all the while trying to give myself a break before he tears me again. His eyes were begging me to do it as his hands kept trying to shove me down on him, but he knows what happens when he does, and his cock was lifted as high as it could towards the sky in an attempt make it happen sooner. Just as I'm about to slide in Aizen smacks my ass and grabs two handfuls of it so that he can have me fuck him the way he wants me to.

In rhythm with the movement of his arms I thrust my hips and grind my pelvis against his own. Moans released as loud as I can. I bathe in the utter bliss of being fucked by Aizen. My senses no longer registering anything other than I felt good. I know that his member is pounding and rubbing against me with great force, his nails leaving crescentu marks on the returned place of my hips, and i can hear the unregistering sound of my screams, moans, and little noises echoing through out the room. Growing weak I lean against Aizen's chest to keep myself from collapsing, but neither of us allow the onslaught to slow.

"Unable to keep up today," Aizen chuckles at my display of weakness.

"Last night was a bit much for me," I pant out of breath. I collapse on top of Aizen unable to give any more. Aizen wraps his arms around me and begins to pump in and out of me at neck breaking speeds.

"Ah-Aizen," I moan as I cum for the umpteenth time, triggering Aizen to cum as well.

"We're not done yet," he declares in a husky growls as he sits us up, wrapping one arm around my midsection and the other under my boobs so that they are pushed up and closer. He begins lifting my body up and down so that I'm bouncing on his cock, boobs jiggling just how he likes it. 'Awarding' me he used one of his hands to fondle my bright red and swollen button to arose more reactions out of me.

My body unable to handle all the stimulation, with the added tired nerves from just last night when he tied me up I stop processing everything. My eyelids become half lid, head falling to the side, mouth hanging open for my labored breaths and constant moaning, my body completely slack against Aizen. My body could not take this, but I endure like I do every time he comes in or demands more than my body can sustain.

"Who you do belong to," Aizen hisses in my ear and nibbles the edge of my ear lob to trigger a shiver.

"Y-you, A-Aiz-en," I pant out as I tilt my head to look up at his lust filled eyes. I always do this as I look for something to tell me that he loves me after everything. The eye contact triggers him to cum with a passionate kiss that triggers me to cum as well but I can't find the love I'm looking for.

He lies me down on the bed, untangling and removing himself from me. I know I'm bleeding from how rough he was, I can already tell, but I don't care. I grab on to Aizen's arm and pull him beside me.

"Don't go, not until I'm asleep please." It's my one selfish request that I make every time which he always grants me.

I long for more, but it can't be made when I basically agreed to this. I've loved Aizen for a long time, not blindly like his lieutenant, but I was smart enough to sense the darkness within him. Before he turned his back on Goteon 13 we were practically a couple. When we went on dates he would ask me these weird questions that never made sense until he left me.

He told me that day: "You may never be again, but you will always be mine so long as you find your inner Espada." Almost a month went by before I chose my inner Espada. He greeted me, fucked me, which is as great as making love is for him, took my Zanpakuto, and then gave me this room. He sends someone to deliver me food and visits normally just to have sex with a few rare exceptions.

"I love you, Aizen." I mumble for my own sake.

"I know you believe that," he replies.

"One of these days you will see that I really mean those words," I argue back. All of this is another part of the after sex routine. With it completed I allow my body much needed, earned, and deserved sleep it so greatly craves.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you do this to yourself," Ulquiorra Cifer asks as my greeting call. I look up at the pale white man with a green tear streaks running down his face, matching his bright all encompassing green stare. As odd as it sounds to any of the other people I talk to Ulquiorra is my only friend here and I truly enjoy his company.

"Hi, Ulquiorra," I mumble with a weak genuine smile. I know I look like shit, without a doubt I looked like shit after last night. I also know that Ulquiorra won't mention how bad I look and is here to help me as he brings me my morning meal.

"Go shower off. I'll clean up out here." I nod my head as I sit up. Before I gingerly walk over to the bathroom I place a light kiss on Ulquiorra's cheek as a thank you.

It hurts to move. Every fiber from my chest down screams at me not to move. My ribs are bruised from his tight hold around me, puncture wounds the size of fingernails litter my body with the joint quater size bruises, and the blood covering my legs that beg and plead the loudest aches threatening to give out. Despite it all I walk the short distance to the bathroom shower tub.

With the water turned on at full blast I sit down in the tub and just let the water erase it all away. The blood. The ache. The constant pain from rejection. All of it slid down the drain with the warm water.

My relationship with Aizen is unhealthy to say the least and while I'm not always happy and at times I wish he treated me how he used to I can't imagine leaving him. I love Aizen and I know he cares deeply about me as well which is why he hurts me and pushes me away just like everyone else. He believes he is alone and that one day I'll just leave him like everyone else, but that won't ever happen so every time I will tell him I love him as he replies with a denial to my feelings for him and I'll stand by his side where I belong. I just hope he will understand before it's too late.

Feeling refreshed I turn off the water and return to my room wrapped in a big fluffy white towel. I don't bother to get changed since Ulquiorra will simply heal my wounds and he needs to see them. He doesn't let anyone know about his healing abilities since frankly he hates almost every buddy but ever since the first time he saw me beaten and battered he's healed me. I can't say if it's pity or just because he likes me, but I'm appreciative for it.

"Why was Aizen so mad last night," I ask wondering what brought on Aizen's wrath last night.

"A mission was failed." I nod my head at Ulquiorra's direct, blunt answer.

"The invasion will begin in the coming month, will you be joining us?" I shake my head.

"Even if I still had my Zompacto I would not fight. I turned my back on the 13 and while they may kill me on sight for deserting them I refuse to fight them." There was an underlying thickness to my voice from the pain of losing my dear friends. I'm not sure if Ulquiorra can even tell do to his personality, but I don't think I really want him to know how much it hurt to turn my back on those I care for.

"If you hate to fight so much why would you choose to join the Goteon 13?" It was a good question.

"Why do you fight Ulquiorra?" He blinks at the way I turn it around on him.

"To not fight is to die." I nod my head at his overly simplified statement.

"But here you do not need to fight. With your power no one stands a chance against you. Your spirit energy is so high that you can insinderserate most on sight. So why fight?" Ulquiorra just stares at me. My question brought up a good point that I don't think Ulquiorra even considered.

"Do you have anyone you care for?" I ask him just as bluntly as his reply would be.

"Yes, you." I smile at his reply then continue.

"If I was in danger or unable to protect myself would you desire to protect me if there is anything you could do about it." Without hesitation his reply came.

"Yes." I nod my head, smiling to myself again.

"That is why I fight Ulquiorra. There are those that I wished to protect that still lived when I joined. By the time I returned from being stationed in the living world they had passed on, but I grew to care for some of those in the living world residing now. Children that would play with me and talk to me as I watched over the area from the mindless level of hollows. I left all that though so that I could protect Aizen in a way that did not call for my blade's touch but rather someone that cares for him unconditionally." Ulquiorra is quite for a while without a hint of a response, thought on the manner, or if he even understands.

"You are too good for him my Queen." I smile at what had become my nickname. Technically my official title is Queen of Hacomundo but no one calls me it aside from Ulquiorra.

"I know my white knight," I lovingly replied to Ulquiorra. It seems silly to call a creature I used to kill my knight but Ulquiorra is different. Since our first day together he has cared for me and been there for me. As for the white reference it is to do with his skin color. Even to mindless hollows his color is a strange color, but I personally love the ghastly white color with his brilliantly dark green eyes being emphasised by the color of white. I simply wish I could wipe away the permanent mark of sadness from being so lonely.

"I must go," Ulquiorra tells me. I nod my head and watch as he leaves through the usually locked door. I grab the food left for me by my bed and eat it in quite.

There isn't much for me to do all day when I'm alone. I work out to the best of my ability in this tiny room so that I don't get out of shape, but outside of that I have nothing. Sometimes Aizen leaves books for me read which I finish in a day or two. I may soak in the tub simply to enjoy the hot water as my mind wonders, but there is nothing for me to really do all day outside of wait for Aizen to show up and create stories in my head..

"Yancy," Aizen calls as he enter my room. I look up at him from where I sit staring outside my window at the vast emptiness of the desert. He seems to be in a better mood given his greeting.

"Yes my lord?"

"You'll be living in my room from now on." I want to be happy and rejoice at his words but I feel as if something isn't right about this. I've been here for almost a year and never once have I been allowed to leave this room now I'm being moved. Something wasn't right. "You'll also be sharing meals with me starting tomorrow."

I want to believe that this is happening because Aizen is coming around finally and things were going back more to how they used to be, but Aizen doesn't work that way. Something has happened that makes Aizen feel threatened or that this room is no longer to his standard.

"What's changed?" That ever pleasant smile he uses as a disarming mechanism slides into place. In the past it might have worked, but I know the real Aizen and all of his tricks.

"Can't I simply want my queen by my side?"

"No." His smile quickly falls at my harsh tone. He can be scary but I'm not afraid of him. He hurts me and strips me of my freedom, but I can leave here and him whenever I want.

"We're going to have a new guest in a few hours and she needs your room while Ulquiorra watches over her."

"Ulquiorra, why is he watching over her? He's my caretaker." Ulquiorra is more than a caretaker, but I can't have Aizen know that I actually care about him and what I've already said is probably too much.

"You'll have a new caretaker." I frown at Aizen simple response. I don't want a new caretaker I prefer my friend. That reasoning though would only serve to upset Aizen leaving me to find a new way around this.

"The other are crass or barbaric. Ulquiorra has more class, it's the very reason you prefer him over the others. He's not unpleasant and he's loyal."

"Coyote should do just fine." I frown this time at his answer seeing that there was no way around this, yet. "I'll even give you Asahi back." Internally I know this all sounds too good to be true, that Aizen has some sort of alternative motives to his actions, but the prospect of Asahi is too great.

"Has he been well cared for over the year?" I'm hesitant to ask him. I gave Asahi up, but I never stopped caring for him I just don't know if the same goes for Asahi.

"Yes, now come." I follow Aizen with a simple nod of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I would never expect anything less from Aizen. The moment we enter the room and the door is closed I am shoved on to the bed, Aizen on top of me, and- his teeth biting through my shoulder? Over the year Aizen has done many thing to me: beaten, choked, slapped, forcible taken, threaten to kill me, but never has he bitten me.

The other pains hurt but this is something new. I was familiar with everything he ever inflicted on me, in many ways they're even worse so why was having my skin pierced by both sharp and dull teeth hurt so much. It almost burned as I released an eardrum shattering scream.

Why would he bite me? Angry and full of rage it made sense that he would take it out on me, but what purpose would bitting me serve? He isn't angry, calculated yes, but there was no anger that I could see. So why would he suddenly do something like this?

"Everything may be healed, but that mark is to be left alone. Everyone shall know that you are off limits." I love him but I swear he's a sick, twisted, possessive sadist.

"Suddenly you care that everyone knows I'm yours since people can actually see me?" Aizen laughs at my anger, most likely finding it amusing that he got a rise from me. Always so arrogant, it'd be his downfall.

"You're mine to do with as I please. If I want everyone to know you belong to me then I will make it be known that you are my sex slave. If I want to lock you up then I will lock you up. Just because you have new freedoms does not mean things have changed. Now strip for me." My eyes narrow I'm defence. I am still a human being and deserve some respect.

"I'll allow you to sleep next to me all night, I'll even hold you." Liking the incentive he offered and the idea of possibly holding the power for once I slip out from under him and stand before him in my white dress.

I had never done this sort of thing before, but I vaguely remember one of my more provocative friends describing strip dancing. Normally she was in a shirt and pants when she would do it, but a dress shouldn't be too different, I think. Before we never did anything too special, just normal blow jobs and hand jobs, cow girl, or being held close to his chest. All of the weirder stuff began when I came here when Aizen started to insist on having all of the control so even for him this will be something special.

Slowly to a beat in my own head I start swaying my hips and running my hands over my hips, up my flat stomach, cupping my breasts, playing with them just for effect, then up in the air as I swing my hips down almost into a squatting position then swing them back up with my arms coming down. He seemed to be enjoying it so I walk towards him remembering how my friend talked about her boyfriend enjoying when she straddled him. I walk up to Aizen wrap my arms loosely around his neck and straddle his lap. Thinking he may enjoy the friction I rub myself against his member while I begin to kiss and lick his neck eliciting a slight moan from him. Satisfied with that reaction I push both of my shoulder straps off and slide the dress down half way off of my chest so that my breast weren't quite showing.

I slide off of his lap, sitting in between his legs, and pull his pants down to relieve his member of the restraints of his pants. It was exciting to be in this position after so long, I want to stroke it like I used to, slowly lick it from the base up, then slide my mouth over his head as I look up at him, and then take every inch of him I could before gagging on his member.

Excited, but not forgetting his order I shove the last of my dress down then look up at him:

"Cum all over me, please," I ask just like I used to. He used to love when I'd ask that, his darker power obsessed side no doubt slipping through his perfectly constructed act.

"I'll cover your face in my cum." A part of me loves the way he declared that allowing not only more of the control to be in my hands, but making it known I was his turned me on a bit. I stand by my declaration that I am my own person and have a right to be respected, a part of me just liked this sense of ownership Aizen hold on me was simply his way of manifesting his possessiveness. It showed that he cared.

Intending on taking this slow as well I wrap my hand around the bottom of his shaft and begin to slowly stroke him bringing his erection further to attention. Once satisfied with the state he was in I slide his uncircumcised head into my mouth, slipping my tongue under between the fold of his foreskin and the head. I entice a slight groan from him as I run my tongue along the sensitive neglected skin. Wanting to see how much I can get from him I run my tongue over his tip slipping my tongue a bit into his urethra and flick it back and forth.

"Quite teasing me," Aizen orders grabbing the back of my head and shoving me down further than I ever had gone before. I gag my body not accustomed to having a cock shoved down my throat. My eyes water, air unable to get past, stomach heaving in an attempt to unlodge the object causing the blockage.

"Good girl," Aiken grunts holding me there while his hand strokes the back of my head.

He was enjoying this. He likes having me choke on him. He even acknowledged my efforts to please him. If I could just calm myself maybe it won't be so bad. Taking a mental calming breath I relax myself making Aizen's cock more comfortable in my throat despite my body still rejecting it.

"I wonder how long you can hold this before I have to let you come up for air." He states stroking my hair like nothing changed despite my body tensing in fear. "You should relax or you'll use what little air supply you have up before I allow you to breath again." I try to calm down my racing heart, but Aizen could kill me this time if he isn't careful and I don't know for sure if the thought of me dying even really bothers him. I could die and he wouldn't care.

Trying to calm down I start to think about how nice it felt to have Aizen stroking my hair, the rhythmic, soft touch soothing me and allowing me to stop thinking until Aizen grabbed my head in both hands and begins to pull himself out of my throat. Hastily I take a breath happy to breath again only to have my air passage blocked as he pumps himself in me and yanks my head down. My eyes water, throat throbbing, and I start to feel light headed, but I don't fight him. This is what he wants. Despite all the pain in an odd way I can feel my juices beginning to slide down my thighs from this abuse. Finally Aizen pulls out all the way, aiming himself at me. Hurriedly I close my eyes sticking my tongue out just to be covered in his thick hot white cum.

Face covered in cum I look up at Aizen and for the first time since I've been here I ask him:

"Fuck me please?" Aizen just chuckles at me then stands up, towering above me, then begins to strip off the rest of his clothes erection still hard and just above my face. Desperate to be satisfied I place my hand on his inner thigh gently running it along his muscular thigh. I flick my tongue out licking the underside of his ball sack.

"What a desperate little sex slave." I don't agree nor do I like that term, but I am desperate so I nod my head and mumble an uh huh. "You'd do anything to feel me fill you up?" Again I mumble an agreement while I begin to suck on his balls.

Aizen bends over at the waist, runs his hand down my back and over my ass. I tense a little expecting him to hit me for being so needy today, but he does something different entirely, he shoves a finger inside me. An unlubed, non sucked on finger directly into my prostate. He's stuck a finger or two in before but only after I lubed it with my saliva.

"You enjoy this don't you," he asks already knowing the answer. I shake my head with an uh uh anyways. It hurt just having a finger shoved in like that how could he expect me to enjoy it.

"Don't lie to me," Aizen growls pumping the finger in and out roughly, forcing my body to secrete to protect itself. "Your little ass pussy is already getting wet. I bet I could shove in a second one." Following through with what he said he slips a second one in eliciting a slight moan from me. Out of pleasure or pain I'm not entirely sure all I know is that my limbs grew weak with the sudden insertion.

"You're enjoying this so much you just came," Aizen chuckles enjoying the sight of torturing me. With his free hand he pushes his cock in front of my face for me to take between my lips.

"Cover it well because next it goes in your ass pussy." A protest rises up, but dies as I know it won't stop him. I worry more about covering it with saliva and less about pleasing his. Before I can even feel as if he's covered well enough Aizen pulls it away from me.

"Brace yourself against the bed," he orders. I'm quick to follow, pulling myself up off the floor and situate myself with my ass high in the air and arms and head on the bed.

I'm tense which I know will make it worse when he goes in yet my body can't seem to relax. I feel something press against my prostate and I clamp down. I'm not ready for this. When I asked to be fucked I didn't mean my backdoor. Slowly I feel two fingers in place of his cock be pushed in. He curls his fingers, rotating them around, and pushing them as far inside me as he can. In an oldy sexual way he spreads his fingers apart inside me. I wasn't moaning, but it felt good.

"How badly do you want this?" Aizen asks rubbing his tip at my pussy entrance. I let out a desperate needy moan. Normally he comes in without any foreplay, this time it's different sucking him off it gave me a chance to want this no matter how rough he gets with me later. I need him to fuck me.

"Beg for it like the needy slut you are." I turn my head as far back as I can to look at Aizen.

"Please fuck me Aizen." Granting my plead Aizen pushes against my entrance, torturing me with this prolonged wait. Why won't he just fuck me like he always does? I whine in agonizing wait only to be laughed at.

"If you want it that badly," he says earning another whine from me. His cock wasn't at my pussy entrance it was shoved straight into my backdoor. I scream at the top of my lungs feeling my ass being ripped in half. My body failing to keep me up right, just giving out under me I collapsed onto the bed. The only thing keeping me up is Aizen's sudden hand digging into my right thigh, no doubt leaving new bruises.

"Isn't this what you wanted? My cock filling you up inside?" I try to let out a 'no' but only a strangled scream is released as he slams his hips back into me.

"Spread your ass cheeks," Aizen orders. I hear what he says, but it takes a moment for my brain to distinguish it from the haze the pain is creating. "Do it or I'll make this hurt worse," he threatens forcibly slamming himself into me again. Screaming I scrabble to follow his order.

"Good girl," he tells me slowly pumping himself in and out. With a few minutes passing it didn't hurt as bad, it actually felt enjoyable. I want to start moving with it, I just don't want him to be so rough. It just felt so good I couldn't help the moan that slipped past my mouth as I lean in just a little.

He chuckles, picking up speed and hitting this one section I felt in my pussy. I moan pushing my ass higher in the air with the front of my body just melting into the bed. Unable to take it any longer my mind blanks out. It felt so good than suddenly I feel empty. I whine not ready for it to end no matter how much it hurt.

Then something else was filled up. It was too much, just finally having my pussy filled I cum. Being deprived of an almost everyday occurrence just makes it so good when it finally happens. I feel like some desperate slut, but God did it feel good.

"Aizen," I call out my scream of ecstasy muffled into the bed. My toes curl, hands move in front of me to fist the blanket in effort to keep my voice down. Even with staying in this one position sex felt better than it had in a long time.

 _Slap_

A large echo followed by a stinging sensation burning my ass. He spanked me. Aizen spanked _me_. A full grown woman. I don't know what's worse being spanked, the pathetic yelp from my mouth, or the fact that I enjoyed it. My years of this treatment must be going to my head, it'd rather have been slapped at least then I'd have some dignity.

"Did I tell you, you could move your hands?" As if to punctuate his point Aizen spanks me a second time. To prevent further assault on my ass I move my hands back to my ass, spreading my cheeks. He runs his hand over my red sensitive skin then smacks it again pulling that little yelp out of me again. Without thinking about it I raise my ass up higher in the air for him again. He spanks me again even harder this time causing me to jerk and moan. It hurt, but it felt good. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with Aizen enjoying this and seeming to be more into this sex than the rest of our times?

I feel him pull out of pussy and shove it back into my ass, switching back and forth from one to the other, spanking my ass, grabbing my breasts becoming more and more physical. His nails scratching down my stomach. His teeth biting me over and over again. His hands tangling in my hair and pulling on it. It's almost as good as his cock throbbing as he comes in me.

When he finally pulls out of my ass and lets go of my thigh he held me up by I collapse on the ground, ass bleeding, cum leaking, and everything mixing where I lay. I have no strength left. Aizen, Aizen just leaves me there in a pathetic used up pile of sexual fluids. He was done so I was of no use to him.

"Let's go," a female voice calls from above me before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me upwards enough to loop it on under and around my back. I look down at the person helping me to find Lilynette Gingerbuck. She's a sweet girl with short bright green hair a helmet of sorts for her broken mask and a vibrant pink eye. I liked her from what little interactions we've had in the past, I just wish she didn't see me like this.

"I thought Stark was my new caretaker," I ask quietly without the energy to really talk or move. She was literally half carrying and half dragging me to some place.

"We all heard the screams. He figured you would rather have a female help you." I nod mumbling a thank you. Finally we get to where she was taking me and I realize it was a bathroom.

"Do you think you can stand?" I move to try and steady my feet under me then shuffle forward. It hurt, a sharp pain striking through my lower back and I fall again on the floor. There was no pride to save at this point. I couldn't stand. I was covered in marks. Everyone heard me screaming and moaning. To make it worse she saw me in a curled up ball covered in the aftermath of Aizen and I having sex. I don't regret the sex I just wish I could have some form of dignity left. Before I was able to just curl up with Aizen and sleep off the worst of it than be healed by Ulquiorra. The only decent thing right now I had was the cold hard stone floor I lied on cooling down my over heated body.

"I'll go grab the soap," Lilynette informs me before starting the water that she thankfully kept cold. While Lilynette grabs the soap I can feel the gunk on me wash down the drain leaving me at least cleaner than I was before. Adding further insult to injury, I couldn't fully bathe myself. While most of it I could handle there were some things I needed Lilynette to help me with.

"Do you want to get dressed?" She asks me when we finally get back to the main section of the room. I could somewhat walk with help this time at least, but I still needed Lilynette to mostly carry me.

"I just want to sleep." Lilynette nods most likely sympathizing for me. Once she got me to the bed I pull away from her and curl up into a ball not bothering to get under the covers. All I wanted was to sleep.

"Aizen should be back shortly. He just has a meeting from what Stark was saying."

"Thank you." I tell her before closing my eyes to sleep.

True to what Lilynette said Aizen returned in a few hours. Waking me as he crawled into bed Aizen pulls the covers out from under me. I look up at him, readjust under the covers that now lay over me as I curl up into his side. He wraps his arm around me to pull my curled up ball form into his chest and stomach, holding me as he promised.

"Is my little sex slave mad at me? I thought you enjoyed yourself or have you finally realized you never really loved me?" He was just pushing me away, like he always does and though I didn't have the strength or energy right now to fight him I wouldn't let him think for more than a second that he broke me. I love Aizen no matter what he does to me.

"I love you Aizen, but I need to sleep." I close my eyes and allow my mind to start to slip away. This time though Aizen didn't tell me he knows I believe that and I didn't tell him I'd make him believe it one day, instead he just looked down at my form created from under the blanket. Maybe I was getting through to him.

 **I have two favorites and followers 0.0 It actually makes me really happy to see that! :D given the bases of this story and the way it begins I honestly wasn't sure what type of response I'd get or even the kind of name I'd make for myself! So thank you for the support even if it's just two people it's more than I had hoped for and a special thank you to Lee-Bleach your review was one of my best Xmas gifts this year. I hope this chapter was good as well.**

 **Now on a more serious note I just want to say in real life never go back and forth from vaginal and anal sex. That is a super big no no do to health reasons. Work your way up to anal if you want to do it and for the guys health put a condom on whenever you do anal. Well that's enough safe sex talk. Happy new years everyone!**

 **~Trisana**


End file.
